


Sneaking Out

by IFuckingLoveBees



Series: Loose Ends [2]
Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Age Difference, Begging, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gags, Light Bondage, Light breathplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, like very light, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 22:38:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17858318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IFuckingLoveBees/pseuds/IFuckingLoveBees
Summary: Jim sneaks out for the night.Things go very, very well.





	Sneaking Out

**Author's Note:**

> So funny story; I literally wrote this by accident. I had this idea and wrote it down, then never touched it for the next few months. Then last week I had this need to write porn and this just sort of...happened?
> 
> Alternative description: Twink boi sneaks out to get some good dick. That is all.
> 
> Let me know if there are other tags that should/need to be added. This is my first time writing porn so, uh, yeah. Please be gentle.

He has to be sneaky about this. Getting caught down in the private quarters was sure to get him in trouble. 

Jim moves slowly, taking care where he puts his feet so as to not make any noise. 

It’s dark. Everyone is asleep, bar the lone crewmember on watch up on the main deck.

He’s in the hallways under the galley now. The grate under his feet is metal and he has to be careful to stay quiet. The rubber soles of his boots move easily over cables and boxes of cargo with the ease of practice. 

Finally he reaches the end of the dimly lit hallway and smiles at the door there. He can afford some noise, now, they’re deep enough in the ship that nobody’s gonna hear him. 

Jim knocks, hesitant at first, but growing bolder by the second. 

When Silver opens the door he openly grins, and finds his smile returned with a raised eyebrow.

“An’ whats a young thing like you doing out a bed this time a night?” He’s teasing, if the tone hadn’t given it away the smirk would’ve.

“Looking for trouble.” And damn that sounded a lot hotter in his head, but Silver seems to get the idea anyway, if the way his eyes darken is anything to go by.

Slowly, trying to be smooth, Jim leans his shoulder against the door way, closer to the room and the man inside, all with one (hopefully inconspicuous) move. 

“Careful you don’t find it.” 

He grins again, and shifts to rest his back against the doorframe, literally getting a foot in the door. If it was anyone else he’d worry about coming across too strong. As it is he just bites his lip. 

The older man shifts along with him, moving and leaning an elbow on the doorframe above Jim’s head, putting them in close proximity. 

There’s a moment of unsure silence, then Silver jerks his head.

“Want to come in?” 

The words are innocent enough, but the heat and hunger in his voice makes his intentions clear. 

“Sure.” Jim smiles and feels a coil of _something_ in his gut, and a shiver goes down his spine at the feeling.

He steps inside and hears the door close behind him, and a warm hand on the back of his neck, curling in his hair as the deadbolt locks.

The boy lets out a noise of surprise quickly muffled by warm lips covering his own. The hand in his hair is joined by another at his neck, both guiding him against the door. 

The mechanical hand on his neck moves to his hip and kneads at his skin, the finger pads pressing in hard. Jim whimpers at the touch and reaches to touch back, anywhere and everywhere he can. 

They break apart gasping for air and Jim leans back against the door to catch his breath, chest heaving. 

His eyes are closed, but he can hear Silver rumbling in his chest, a deeply pleased sound that goes straight to Jim’s head and then further south. Silver leans in again and nuzzles against the boy’s cheek, dragging him into another, lazier kiss. 

Midway through the kiss his hands drop to Jim’s thighs and under. Jim makes another groan partway between pleased and surprised as he’s lifted and set back against the door, supported entirely by the older man. 

It’s easy to forget exactly how powerful Silver is, especially with how gentle he normally is with Jim.

They break apart and Jim pants, licking his lips and having to look down, for once, to meet Silver’s eyes.

“Fuck, that was hot.” His cheeks are burning and he feels like he’s drooling, a little.

Silver laughs, then his voice goes low pitched and heavy.

“Just you wait, boy, I’ve got a few tricks yet.” He purrs.

“I don’t doubt it.” Jim whispers, voice husky and habit forcing him to get the last word in. 

Silver doesn’t begrudge him that, instead shifting to hold Jim against the door with his right arm under his thighs and allowing the boy to lean back with the older man crowding in close. 

The other hand moves back to Jim’s ass, forming a smirk on Silver’s face as the boy blushes and leans back into the touch. 

“Like that, aye?” He teases.

“Shut up.” Jim mutters, not meeting his eyes even as he’s failing to fight a smile.

“What’s that, lad?” Silver leans closer, his one good ear pricking forward and a teasing smirk on his lips. “Couldn’t hear you.” 

“Shut up and touch me, you dick.” Jim whines, trying not to smile while he squirms in the older man’s hands. 

Silver moves down to mouth at the juncture between Jim’s shoulder and neck, just above his collar bones. 

“If you’re so impatient maybe you’d like to do it yourself.” He murmurs, barely audible over the groans escaping despite Jim’s attempts to strangle them. 

Jim grunts. “Don’t tempt me.” He bites out. 

He yelps as the hands on his ass and thighs shift him forwards onto the chest of the older man and away from the door. His hands fist in Silver’s shirt as he’s picked up and moved, manhandled across the room. It’s thrilling, he’s perfectly at the mercy of the other man and loving every second. 

The hands on the backs of his thighs slide down his legs and Jim falls backwards onto the bed, gleefully feeling his stomach twist as he hits the blankets and bounces, then falls still and looks up. He stares at Silver who’s looking down at him like he’s starving, like Jim’s the most gorgeous thing he’s ever seen. The pupil of his good eye is blown wide and Jim shivers pleasantly as the older man actually licks his lips and smirks.

Hands move to the tops of his thighs and hold Jim down, hold him still. Jim waits, trying not to look too excited and failing spectacularly when he starts huffing heavily through his nose. 

Silver grabs him around his calves and drags Jim down the bed towards him. The boy shrieks and laughs, puts up a token resistance because he knows they both love it and feels his blood slink down his body as his wrists are held together in the flesh hand and the other cups the back of his head. 

“Caught you.” Silver murmurs against his mouth, causing Jim to giggle even as more heat coils low in his belly. 

“Oh no.” He deadpans, sounding amused. “What are you gonna do with me?” He smiles, bites his lip and looks up innocently.

It works, Silver’s eyes turn dark, and Jim has just a moment to wonder what he’s done before his mouth is covered and he’s being assaulted by teeth and tongue, and it’s _wonderful._

He wants to breathe, but not nearly as much as he wants to keep feeling and tasting and listening to the sweet soft sounds they’re making. It’s torture and Jim nearly cries when they separate again, following Silver’s mouth with his own and whimpering, the noises coming unbidden as his self control slips.

Silver chuckles and purrs into Jim's throat, kissing over his jaw and adams apple and collarbones. 

“Mmm.. C’mon stop teasing me.” He groans.

“Patience, we’ll get there soon enough.” 

“Fffuck, damn it I’m not gonna last that long.” Jim whines, dragging his fingers through Silver’s hair. 

“Mouthy tonight, aren’t we?” The older man sit up and looks down at the boy, amused. The hand not carding through Jim’s hair moves over his chest idly, then slips under the loose collar to drag his claws over the smooth flesh there.

“You’re taking fucking forever.” Jim rolls his eyes, looking askance down at where the hand is moving over his shoulder and using both his hands to play with the hem of his shirt. 

“A little foreplay never hurt anyone.” 

Jim rolls his eyes again and pouts.

“Yeah yeah, I’m not helping you out if I come before we get anywhere.” 

Jim looks up suspiciously as a mischievous smirk crosses Silver’s face and his hands still. 

He yelps as Silver grabs the shirt and pulls it up, almost over his head. He frees his hands from the shirt and grips the sheets in his fists as the shirt is not removed from over his head, but pressed back to his mouth as a loose gag. 

He stares at the older man, slightly shocked, a blush on his face. Silver looks considering, and smirks again. 

“That’s better.” He purrs, holding the back of the shirt so that it’s flush with the boy’s lips. 

He takes a moment to hold Jim’s gaze, serious for the first time that night. 

His grip on the shirt loosens as Jim’s hand comes up to move it as if to speak.

“Alright, lad?” He asks carefully.

“Yes. Fuck yes.” Jim blurts out eagerly. Too eagerly, if the way Silver grins is any indication, but a hand brushes his cheek affectionately and drags sweetly through his hair, and he forgets to be embarrassed. 

The older man replaces the gag with care, and with Jim reaches back to help secure the knot where it feels comfortable. 

Jim settles back onto the bed and looks up, big doe eyes wide and far more dangerous than anyone with a gag in their mouth has any right to look. 

Silver lifts the boy again and thrills at the muffled sound of his pleasure, then lays him farther up, in the middle of the cot with his arms spread and his knees splayed, leaving his tented pants and heaving chest on display. 

A hand on each knee, Silver sits back to stare at the boy before him. His hands are fisted in the blankets and his cheeks are flushed. 

Silver leans down and presses a kiss first to Jim’s forehead, near his hairline, then the fabric over his mouth. 

The kiss is chaste by necessity, but the heat in Jim’s eyes says he knows where this is going and is eagerly awaiting it.

Jim moans loudly, only slightly muffled by the cloth when a hand skates up the flat plane of his stomach, fingertips barely making contact even as the other hand grips Jim by the hip hard enough for the claws to leave indents in his skin.

He arches his back clean off the bed and the erection in his pants strains forward. The hand not kneading into Jim’s hips and ass moves down and pets the outside of his thigh, thumb close enough to play with the fabric around the clothed erection.

Jim throws his head back and groans, eyes slitting open to plead silently with the man currently holding his thighs in his lap. He’s biting down hard on the shirt and his breaths are coming in harsh hisses as he squirms.

“Awfully quiet there Jim, don’t tell me you’re having second thoughts.” 

Jim glares, and Silver smiles.

He moves up and cups the boy’s jaw, watching his face as he stares up, a look of wanting in his eyes. 

Silver pulls the gag down, smiling at the completely debauched look on Jim’s face, mouth open and tongue almost lolling out of his mouth.

“What do you want, Jim?” He asks, frankly. 

“Fuck me.” He says, breathy and looking like he’s seconds away from begging for it. 

With that they’re kissing again, Jim keening as a tongue licks into his mouth and steals the breath from his lungs. Breaking the kiss he shuffles and works the buttons on his pants, pulling them down with Silver’s help and leaving him naked and lying back on the bed mouth open and face redder than ever.

“Gods, you’re beautiful.” Silver says, almost under his breath.

Jim blushes and looks away, embarrassed for the first time, even as his cock bobs against his belly. 

Jim gasps and looks down, staring at the older man’s massive hands pressing him down into the cot and making him feel small. The thumbs move in tandem over the jut of his hips and the fingers curl to squeeze around his ass. It’s fucking incredible and even though he hasn’t had so much as a single touch yet Jim has to bite his tongue to keep from coming on the spot.

“Please, god, touch me.” Jim begs, voice broken.

Slowly, deliberately, Silver drags a finger up the underside. Jim whimpers and tries desperately not to buck up into the touch, not yet. He wants to move but he’s determined to keep his self control through this.

He loses himself as soon as the touch moves down and circles him in a warm, calloused grip. His hips jerk almost of their own accord, and the free hand splays over his belly to hold Jim still while the older man leans up to kiss and suck at his collarbones. 

“God hurry up, I’m gonna come...” Jim almost sobs, hands flexing and knuckles going white in the sheets. 

Silver listens, for once, leaning back once he’s satisfied the mark he’s sucking onto Jim’s neck is dark enough to last.

He leans back on his haunches and brings Jim’s legs up and together into his lap. Claws sink into the younger mans flesh in anticipation and Jim moans. The sound of Silver’s belt coming off draws his attention and makes him harder, if it’s possible. 

Jim whimpers as the belt is secured firmly around his legs, just below his knees, tying his legs together and creating a tight space between his thighs. 

He’s panting and drooling as the button on Silver’s pants are undone and he feels the touch of something nudging between his thighs.

“Please, fuck please just fuck me.” Jim is truly begging now. 

He sobs aloud as the older man presses up to his thighs and through, pushing them together and holding the boy flush in his lap. 

Jim sucks in breath like he’s drowning and rests his head against Silver’s shoulder, trying to catch his breath. 

Before he can he feels hands move to his ass, pausing for a moment before lifting him up and dropping him down again. 

The friction is euphoric, and the searing heat of them touching is driving Jim wild. 

The touch is intoxicating, and Jim doesn’t realise he’s begging “harder, harder, fuck me harder.” until Silver’s rough laugh brings him back to reality.

He complies, turning Jim to face away and pulling them flush together, front to back. The place where they touch between Jim’s thighs burns hot and the boy makes an unhinged noise as teeth sink into his shoulder. 

It’s over in seconds for Jim. The hand not holding him back against the older man wraps around his throat and squeezes slightly. A choked sound escapes him as his muscles tense and everything becomes overwhelming, heated touch burns and Jim is sure he’s going to have marks branded onto his skin everywhere Silver is touching him.

He feels like his bones have been turned to molten lead. Everything is heavy and warm and feels like buzzing static on his skin.

He watches distantly as his limp body is picked up and dropped and moans as he’s pushed down into Silver’s lap. He feels hot warmth over his belly and oversensitized cock and can’t decide if it’s ecstasy or agony, and then finds he doesn’t really care. 

The only sound in the room is both of them panting in the aftermath. Jim leans back and shivers, the combined spent on his belly cooling and moving deliciously down his body.

He can feel Silver’s ribs moving against his back, chest heaving and moving him slightly forward in time with the breaths. 

The older man drops his head onto Jim’s shoulder, kissing gently along his skin, tasting sweat and warmth where his teeth left indents in the soft flesh.

Jim groans luxuriously as he droops forward onto the bed, lowered carefully by infinitely gentle hands. There’s the sound of metal and leather as the belt is undone from Jim’s legs and tossed to the side. 

The bed dips and Jim sighs happily. Hands drag through his hair and scratch over his scalp and the boy shifts back against Silver’s chest. He can’t purr, but he hums in his throat in some approximation, and from the echoing sound in his lovers chest it satisfies the instinct in him that craves the affection of his own species.

Warm hands on the back of Jim’s neck gently undo the tied shirt, tossing it away with the belt and nuzzling into the soft hairs at the back of Jim’s neck.

A kiss dropped on his shoulder makes the boy sigh, and the motion of lips moving up his neck to suck under his jaw draws a pleased gasp.

“You better not be giving me a hickey.” His voice is breathy and without bite. 

“You love it when I mark you up.” Silver argues. 

“Says you.” Jim laughs, not bothering to try and stop the affection to his neck. “You don’t have to deal with the crew staring at me like a piece of meat.” 

The kissing stops and Jim feels a hand on his cheek, gently turning him to look Silver in the eye.

“You want me to stop?” He smiles.

Jim grins back, still warm and heavy from release.

“Nah.” He sighs and leans his head back, giving access to his neck and jaw. 

Silver takes the hint, chuckling and moving a hand down to feel around the boy’s neck while his lips suck more marks onto his skin.

“Mine.” The older man murmurs, low enough that Jim could pretend he didn’t hear it. 

He groans, liking the sound.

“Say that again.” Jim asks. 

Silver finishes the mark he’s making and moves up next to Jim’s ear, rumbling a purr and thumbing along his jaw. 

“You’re mine, boy. Mine and nobody else's.” There’s a possessive growl in his tone and Jim shudders, loving the sound.

“God yeah.” Jim squirms back against the older man. It’s too early to be comfortable enough for another round but fuck if he doesn’t want to, if only just to let Silver mark him everywhere.

Silver bites him again, sinking his teeth into the meat of Jim’s shoulder, and it should hurt but the press of his teeth and over-large canines just feels like love, like the sweetest touch of lips with an edge of danger.

The teeth are pulled back and Jim feels the flat of the older mans tongue on the impressions his teeth left in the skin, soothing the hurt with affection. There’s no blood when the boy looks, and he’s almost disappointed until he remembers that he’ll likely have an impression of teeth bruised into his shoulder, along with the many marks up and down his neck.

“I’m gonna mark you up so they all know just who you belong to.” Silver murmurs, kissing up the back of Jim’s neck and touching over his shoulders and ribs. 

“Fuck, yes.” His voice cracks and Jim falls forward onto his elbows and belly, baring his back and feeling his cock press into the bed, hard again despite himself. 

He shudders at the hands moving over his back and playing with the nape of his neck. 

Jim hisses as a hand tangles in his hair and drags his head back, pulling him back and exposing his neck to the man leaning down over him. 

The press of his hips into the bed and the solid weight behind him has Jim moaning aloud, his head still forced back and with searing hot hands in his hair and roaming over his shoulders while kisses are pressed to his shoulders and marks are sucked onto his skin anywhere and everywhere, with no regard for what will be covered and what will not.

It’s over quickly, too quickly to be strictly comfortable. Jim hisses as his still sensitive body goes loose again, but sighs pleasantly as he’s lovingly manhandled against the older man again, both of them finally cooling down. 

They lay there with only the sounds of breathing and soft wet kisses breaking the silence. 

“You need to get back to your bunk, before someone finds you gone.” Silver sounds reluctant, nuzzling into Jim’s hair and nosing close to his face.

Jim groans unhappily, burying his face into Silver’s chest. The large hands move up his back to play with his hair and stroke gently at the boy’s face.

Jim rolls off the bed and onto his feet with a sigh. He casts around the floor and finds his shirt where it had been discarded in the corner. He picks it up and pulls it on, grimacing at the place on his collar where his spit soaked through and where the shirt sticks to his belly and chest. 

Jim turns to find the older man sitting on the bed, and walks towards him to stand between his knees. He wraps his arms around the older man’s shoulders and gently bumps their foreheads together. 

He leans down for one last kiss, lazy and soft with small affectionate touches.

“I wanna do that again.” Jim whispers into the kiss, looking almost embarrassed.

“Do what?” 

“That thing,” Jim motions to his mouth and shirt, “with the… and where you..” He makes another vague motion with his hands, and Silver smiles indulgently at him.

“Talk to me, Jim.” 

The boy takes a deep breath.

“I want you to tie me up.” He says, all in one breath and too quick, but the bright red blush says everything. 

The older man smirks, and leans forward, nuzzling his cheek.

“You sure?” He asks.

Jim shrugs, smiling.

“I mean, yeah, I...I trust you.” He says, looking nervous like he’d just confessed something far more intimate. 

Another kiss, chaste but no less loving. 

“Give me a few days, aye? If we want to do this right I’ll need a few things.” 

Jim grins, eyes glinting dangerously.

“Yeah, okay.” 

“Go on, then.” Silver murmurs, cocking his head to the door. Jim sighs and turns to go, sending one last look over his shoulder. 

“I’ll see you later then?” He smiles, cocky.

“Careful, boy.” Silver warns, prompting a laugh from the younger man. 

Jim saunters out, closing the door behind him and sneaking back to the bunks even as he plans the next time he can get away for the night.


End file.
